Far From Home
by Tikirz
Summary: Kurt and Remy both have troubles that lead them to Colorado. When their paths clash, will they be able to survive?
1. Insomnia and Kurt do not mix.

Hey guys. Well, this is my first fanfic of X-Evolution. I had this weird idea: What would happen if Kurt and Remy, both somewhat idiotic teenage boys, got stuck halfway across the country from their home? :) Why, all hell would break loose, right? Now, lemme clear a few things up before I begin:  
1. Yes, I know Remy will be out of character. Just try to enjoy the story, k? :P  
2. I also know that it doesn't make sense how Remy is a teenager without being with those theives and stuff. But X-Ev. is a little bit in an alternate universe.   
So, read/weep/flame/sue/etc me all you want- as long as you at least read the entire fic.   
-----------  
Don't own Xmen-evolution. Wish I did. Never will.  
-----------  
Prologue: : Insomnia and Kurt Just Don't Mix.   
-----------  
It was a peaceful, clear Friday morning. Outside, a few very early birds twittered here and there. The sun hadn't even risen yet, so the entire mansion was dark and quiet. That is, except for one bedroom that contained 2 girls and another shadowed figure..  
  
Suddenly, out of the silence, a camera light flicked on.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Vellcome to Friday, May 25th. Today you are in for a special treat!"  
  
Kurt Wagner was clinging onto the ceiling of Kitty's and Rogue's dorm room. He had a small video camera facing him, as he spoke to the silent audience. He carefully turned the camera down to face the peaceful sleeping form of Kitty.  
  
"Here we have a young Kitty Pryde. It is now 4:50 in the morning, and as you can see, it is very dark. Of course, that's vhy cameras are equpped with these handy little lights- my compliments to Sony. Here you can now see what we have planned for today.."  
  
He panned the camera along the ceiling and down to Kitty's bed. A small string was attached to her clock, which ran up the wall to the area where Kurt was now hanging. The string looped over a small wheel that he had screwed in yesterday afternoon, and from there hung a lovely bucket of-  
  
"Water. Not just any water, let me tell you! But this water has been in the refridgerator, half full of ice, for 2 days now. And, if you will direct your attention this way-"  
  
The camera then faced a small bottle of honey he held in his other hand.   
  
"Now Kitty, I know that lately you've been complaining that you haven't been able to get a shower. I understand completely! After all, it's hard to grab a minute alone when you're living with 8 other people. So I've decided to do you a favor and let you take a shower right when you get up. But... I couldn't find the shampoo. I hope this will do!"  
  
The fuzzy elf then smiled evilly as he poured the entire honey bottle into the bucket.   
  
"Now you will have more time to be by yourself! Actually, you know what? Why not just eat breakfast too while you're at it?"  
  
He showed a small box of oatmeal to the camera, before mixing this in too.  
  
"Don't forget the milk!"  
  
Snickering to himself, the elf finally turned the camera back to his face.  
  
"Amazing what insomnia can do to a guy. Evan, you now owe me 20 bucks."  
  
"Kitty, I honestly think you should thank me for this."  
  
  
----------  
Chapter 1 is coming in a little while. ;)  
  



	2. Well, there goes a happy weekend..

PG-13 for this chapter. Very mild language. ** is thought. ---------sort of means that time lapses. ;)  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 1: Well, there goes a happy weekend..  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Ah, Friday morning. That wonderful time of week when young teenagers look forward to only having 1 day of school left. Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Logan were all in the kitchen. Logan was reading his newspaper in a corner- as usual not talking to anyone. Scott and Jean were chatting over a bowl of Frosted Flakes, and Kurt was peacefully reading some weekday comics while inhaling his triple chocolate mocha sugar frosted cafe frothe cuppichino Italian cocoa coffee.   
  
"Jean, he's drinking that triple-chocolate..whatever thing again." Jean and Scott were eyeing the fuzzy elf warily- after all, no one could forget what had happened last week when he got a buzz offa his new favorite drink.   
"Um, Kurt-"  
"What-would-you-like-Jean-after-all-you-are-speaking-to-me-at-this-moment-in-time-you-know-what-this-stuff-is-great-to-wake-up-to-in-the-mornings-you-know-wow-I-feel-so-giddy-right-now-I-think-I-should-go-organize-the-clothes-in-everyone's-rooms-what-do-you-think-of-that-yeah-that-sounds-like-a-good-idea-if-I-do-say-so-myself-"  
Kurt continued to babble on like this for several minutes.  
  
"Jean, I'd hate to see Pietro on that stuff."  
-----------------------------  
After much coaxing, and a little help with Logan's claws, they were able to pry the cup from Kurt. Jean was now heading upstairs to try and wake up the others.  
*That really wasn't as hard as last time. Although he did cry for 5 min-* Jean's thoughts were shattered by the sudden scream coming from 3 doors down. (AN: no pun intended. -_-)  
"KUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" Kitty ran in a bee line- literally- to the kitchen. "I am going to kick your sorry fuzzy blue butt!"  
  
The gang looked up from their business to see her. Dripping wet, covered in some sort of watery oatmeal mix, with clenched fists, Kitty stood gasping for breath at Kurt. She took a raspy breath between words.  
"You. Are. An. Ass."  
"Hey guys, didja hear that? She vants to touch my fuzzy butt- that is, with her foot. Kitty, how exactly is it that you know it is fuzzy?"  
She blushed profusely. "KURT! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?!"  
"I needed a couple of bucks. That new CD is out."  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
At that moment, the Professor casually rolled in and froze at the scene. "Erm. Kitty, what exactly are you covered in?"  
  
"UGH!"  
Kurt, content that his joke had gone on this long, got up to talk to Kitty. "Don't worry, I didn't do it for the CD." He flashed a smile (or rather a snicker) as he handed her a small towel. "What's an innocent little prank here or there?"   
-------------------  
"Still not talking to you, huh?" Evan smirked at Kurt during lunch that day. Kitty was, to say the least, a little pissed at him. She had missed the first hour of school cleaning herself off.   
"Yeah. And the Professor grounded me until the end of the school year. Is that even legal? I say there should be some law against punishing kids that aren't your own children."  
"Hey, what you did was kind of mean.."  
"And this coming from the guy who paid me for it..hey!" Kitty shoved past Kurt in the table, nearly hitting his watch.   
"'Hey' yourself! Kurt Wagner, I am n-e-v-e-r speaking to you again! And when we get back from school, you better wash my bed, you fuzzy freak!" She then promptly sat next to Scott and turned her back to him. Evan simply snickered at Kurt's look of utter confusion.   
"Hell hath no wrath,"  
"Like a woman's fury." The elf finished.   
  
Meanwhile, The Brotherhood were planning their own prank. Ever since Mystique had disappeared, they were able to be free from running little 'errands' all the time.   
"Hey guys, whaddya say we get that little squirrel a vacation? I hear he could use one right about now.." Avalanche pointed to the table where Kitty sat yelling at Kurt with him making an honest attempt to yell back.  
"I almost feel sorry for the poor guy- man, how could you like that prissy little valley girl?" Toad was being his usual straight-forward self.  
"I do NOT like her! Now shut up and listen! Toad, we need you to follow him on Saturday and get him off on his own. Then, Pietro and I can shove him in a car and-"  
  
"And don't even think of coming in my room again! If you even take one step in there, I will kick you so hard you will-"  
"Oh yeah, how exactly are you going to do that?" Kurt obviously forgot that they were sitting directly across from one another. Kitty simply shot her foot up, football-karate style, in Kurt's direction.  
  
Kurt made a little whine before falling back and curling in a ball. All the other guys cringed at the pitiful sight.  
Scott cocked an eyebrow at him lying limp on the concrete. "Never thought I'd ever see the guy cry."  
-----------------------------  
Kurt had finished washing Kitty's covers, and now sat on the couch with a pack of ice on his..well, we get the picture.   
"20 bucks must be worth this somehow." He got bored with the show on tv and weakly limped to the kitchen. Scott was already in there working on some History homework. He glanced up to see Kurt peeking in.  
"Is she in there?" He whispered. When Scott shook his head, he gingerly entered the room.  
"You should have known better."   
"Hey, you have no idea how much this hurts!"  
"Yeah, you're right. In order for me to understand that sort of pain, I'd have to act like a jerk too." Kurt scowled while looking for snacks in the fridge. "You really should apologize."   
"I've said that I'm sorry at least a hundred times today! Why is everyone against me now? Evan was in on it too.."   
"Yeah, but he's younger."  
"BY 7 MONTHS!"   
"Still. More than half a year." Kurt was getting no where here.   
"Fine. I'll go try again. But if she kicks me, you're going to be kissing some roof when I port you up there."  
"Not unless I blast you through 4 walls first."  
"I hope you like sleeping outside tonight!" Scott, as tight up as he was, could still take a joke or two. Perhaps that's why they were such good friends. Kitty, on the other hand..  
----------------------------  
:knock knock:  
"Kurt, if that's you, I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm never talking to you again." Kitty was relaxed on her bed reading a book.   
"I wanted to come and apologize." She sighed, but didn't answer. Instead, Kurt let himself in by popping onto her bed.  
"Come on, you can't be mad at me forever?"   
"No, not forever. Just for about 60 years until I die."  
Kurt was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude. She normally didn't mind his occasional pranks..  
"Now, if you would please get the heck out of my room.."  
"Don'tkickdon'tkick!" He huddled back into the corner, mocking a horror movie scene. As much as she hated it, Kitty couldn't help but smile at his antics.   
"Kurt, I just don't know what to do with you. Just go away for now, ok?"  
"Kitty- I'm.. really sorry. I didn't know you'd take it so seriously!"  
"You made me miss an hour of school! That's a tardy, you know what my parents would do?!"  
"But the Professor excused you."  
"Either way, I missed my first class- math! You know how Mrs. Mulligan is when you miss even one class unless you're sick?" She was really worked up about missing school. "I mean, maybe if you could have waited until tomorrow- when I didn't have a freaking math project due- then maybe it would have been different." Now he was starting to understand-  
"Now, since she thinks I just came to school late for the heck of it, the highest grade I can get on my 'late' project is a 70!" To Kitty, a 'C' is like getting an 'F'. There's just nothing worse than it.  
  
He smiled, realizing now why she was so mad. "Kitty, one 'C' isn't going to kill your life. I'm sure the Professor will talk to her and fix it anyway!"  
"Kurt, I'm not like you! I care about what grades I get in school. I have a great family that wants me to do well. Just go."  
  
*Ok, WHOA. She thinks my family doesn't care about me? She thinks that I don't care about school?!*  
  
They both sat silent for a second before he exploded.  
"Just because my family can't live here in the states, you think they don't care about me?! They call me every chance they get to see how I'm doing! Kitty, it's hard enough having my parents thousands of miles away for months at a time without you telling me that they don't care about me! So, you know what? I'm NOT sorry. My only word is-"  
BAMF! He ported away, leaving only the slight smell of brimstone.   
-------------------------  
Chapter 2 will come soon. Please read and review! I know this has nothing to do with the summary yet, but this is only the beginning of what I hope to be a very long story. ;)   
  
~Tikirz  
  



	3. Road Trip!

Wow, thanx so much for the reviews! This chapter contains some very corny jokes. Please disregard them. =) Well, I'll finally start to get something going here, k? ;)   
^^^^^^^^  
Part 3: Road Trip!   
^^^^^^^^  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! :click: "ALICE 106! The best music, all day long! Back to Greg and Bo." "And so how is your relationship with this young man?" "Well, he like, is cute and all, but he's kinda weird. He's my best friend and all, but, like, like, yeah, ya know?" "No ma'am, actually I don't."   
  
Yawning, Kurt slowly came back to reality. *Oh, wunderbar..* He had been having a good dream, too..   
  
Looking over at his clock, he read the time.  
  
"10:50?! Man, I should really lay off the midnight movie marathons." Then, the memories of yesterday's fight with Kitty came back. Groaning, he slowly made his way downstairs. " 'I care about my grades! My family is wonderful!' Yeah right, prissy Kitty."  
  
"Jean? Scott? Evan? Hellooo?" No one seemed to be home. Shrugging, he wandered into the kitchen to grab some Cheerios. Kurt then sat down and began to pour several packages of Pixy Stix on it, when he noticed a note at the edge of the table.  
  
~Kurt,~  
We all went to the beach for the day. Prof said that you couldn't come, because of the oatmeal incident. Sorry! See you at 4 tonite! Logan should be somewhere around the house. ~Jean, Scott, Evan, Rogue, The One Who Dislikes You  
PS- Professor X says to not even think of leaving the house.  
PSS- Kitty says that if you step in her room, she'll burn the camera. She has it with us.   
  
"STUPID KITTY!" *I hope you get bitten by an eel.*  
  
Happy with putting the curse on his friend, he sat down and ate, waiting for the sugar buzz to take effect.   
---------------------  
The gang, minus Kurt, had just arrived at the beach. Professor X and Ororo enjoyed the sun, while the teens all began to tackle each other in the waves. Kitty and Jean swam far out into the water, while Scott and Evan tried out their bodyboards at the shore. Rogue was hanging out by herself, as usual.   
  
"OW!" Kitty shrieked as she leaped (or made a pathetic attempt to) out of the water.  
  
"Kitty, are you all right?" Jean was immediately right next to her.  
  
"Yeah.. I think I, like, got bitten by something!"  
  
"It's ok, we'll just go back to the shore. We can eat some of our sandwiches early!"  
--------------------  
Kurt finished his breakfast/lunch and began to wander around the mansion. Being home alone, let alone with Wolverine in the vicinity, can be very unnerving. The danger room was boring when he was by himself. Not to mention that there wasn't a single show on any of the 317 channels they got. Kurt even tried to get into Kitty's room- only to discover a large annoying alarm go off. He was so bored that even running around on the ceiling, leaving footprints where no one would discover for at least 2 years, wasn't much fun.   
  
"I should go out for a ride." Disregarding the 'warning', Kurt ported out to the garage and hopped into the x-van.  
---------------------  
"Now THIS is a way to spend your Saturday!" Revving it up, he made his way toward his favorite country road. "I'm, too sexy, I'm too sexy, I'm too sexy for ma car, too sexy for the drive thru.." Kurt flashed a wide smile at a car full of girls while the song played. The warm wind whipped across his face as he opened the top of the truck. Under the cover of the trees, Kurt could finally turn off his hologram. The radio began playing 'Yellow,' one of his favorite songs. Kurt turned down a corner, heading west toward the hills. As far as he was concerned, nothing could ruin a day like this!  
  
As Kurt reached down to grab his sunglasses, he failed to notice the large mass that leaped out into the middle of the road..  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kurt only had a second to think before his forehead slammed into the wheel.   
-------------------  
"Blob, I have no idea how you can withstand that." Avalance, Pietro, and Toad walked out onto the road to join their comrade.   
  
"Hey, it's all in the stance!" He then proudly thrust out his chest into the sickened faces of the other 3 teens.   
  
"Yeah whatever.. why don't you holster that thing.. Toad, go see if the furball is even still alive." When Todd hopped over to the jeep, he saw an unconcious Nightcrawler. "Yeah. But he does have a bump on his head..."  
  
"He'll survive. Come on Pietro, grab the-" Pietro was there and back with Kurt hanging on his shoulder. "..freak."  
  
Several hours later, Kurt was 'sleeping' in the back of the Brotherhood's suv, as they began a very long drive.   
  
"Man, how far are we takin' him?" Toad had been given the job of making sure the elf stayed asleep.   
  
"Well, we're going to California for a vacation, right?" Avalanche was trying to drive calmly, considering that if he got a little annoyed, a large hole would appear on the highway.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since now, twit!" The car bumped over a newly formed fault line. Several cars honked behind.   
  
"Eh, how about I drive man?"   
  
"Pietro, last time you drove, we ended up going 40 miles an hour in a 5 mile zone."  
  
"Hey, it saved us time!"  
  
"Nobody's drivin but me, got it? Now shuddup and listen. We're officially going to California-"  
  
"We ain't got no clothes or nothin." Toad cringed as another crack formed just behind them followed by several more honks.  
  
"..OFFICIALLY going to California, so we can drop off blue boy on the way. Gotta be in some nowhere place pretty far away. Heh, this will be hilarious."  
  
"How about Nebraska?" (AN: Sorry Nebraskans, the no-where joke just had to be Nebraska :P)  
  
"Nah, too far north. We can do Colorado, though." They all finally agreed on the destination.  
---------------------  
Kurt very slowly came back to reality. Afraid to open his eyes, he tried to hear what was going on around him.   
  
"Toad, stop hanging your tongue out of the window."  
  
"But there's some great flies out here-OW OW! Don't close the window!"  
  
He felt odd- like he was moving- he was in a car?!   
*Great. 6 billion people on the planet and I'm caught by the local village idiots.*  
  
"What's going on?!" All the other people in the car jumped at Kurt's sudden outburst. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Toad! Grab him!" Kurt was surprised when Toad tackled him at full force. They strangled around in the back of the van (AN: Must be a large van. Heck, Blob can fit in there, so this is fair game!) for several minutes before the still bleeding wound on Kurt's head made him too tired to fight back. With a final blow from Toad's powerful foot, he lay down silently.  
  
"Now don't you think about portin' outta this car! We got your watch and your wallet, so you're staying with us."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Far from home, pretty boy!"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
There's the second chapter! (even though it says chapter 3.. ^_^) Thanx so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy! Now the story is getting into full gear, so I will start cranking out more action filled chapters! And don't worry! Remy is coming! ;)  
  



	4. He's Blue, da ba de, da ba die

Hey all! The reviews just keep coming on in ^_^ I hardly expected 10 reviews so far.. =P Now this is the chapter that may gain the interest of several people LOL. ** Is thought ------- is a time lapse Ah yes, and I apologize if I strangle Remy's accent. I looked at other fics to see how he talks. And, before anyone complains that he may seem out of character... he can't be out of character! As far as I know, there have been no actual cartoons on any channel that show Remy as a kid! so, how can anyone know what he was like? :smiles at her attempt at intelligence:  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 4: (Yes I realize I skipped ch. 3- but I wanna stay the same as the toolbar) He's Blue, da ba de, da ba die   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Wow, that was great!" Kitty was just giddy with hyperness as Scott pulled back into the mansion's driveway. "Like, this day couldn't be better- now I get to rub it in that fuzzball's face!" While Evan and Jean eyed her oddly, Kitty leaped out of the side of the car and ran to the front door. They had gone to the beach from the early morning until 3:00, and then went out for some shakes at a smoothie shop. Kitty had carefully sipped her 'Watermelon Wave' down so it only had a tiny way left. *Now I can just waltz in there and torture him by drinking the very last bit!* Smiling wider, she sprinted up the stairs to his room.   
  
"Kurt?" As she phased into his room, she noticed that he wasn't in there. In fact, he hadn't even bothered to make his bed. "Lazy bum."  
  
As the rest of the gang entered, they saw Kitty phasing around randomly calling Kurt. "Professsor, he isn't anywhere around." As Charles rolled his eyes, he turned the wheelchair around and rolled toward the garage. Upon entrance, he noticed a large void where a certain x-van should have sat.  
  
"Sometimes I don't even know why I try.." *Logan? Wolverine!*  
  
Logan was out on his motorbike when he suddenly felt a psychic presence and a faint voice whispered in his mind. "Charles?"   
*Logan, I thought you said you'd be around the house.*   
"Yeah, I was there for a while."   
*How long?*   
"I dunno, maybe 45 minutes. Why?" The Professor rubbed his temples. "I had a feeling that he wouldn't be capable of staying in one place. Scott, try the cell phone in the car, would you? Mr. Wagner just added 2 more days to his sentence."  
------------------------  
A crack of lightning lit the car as the thunder rumbled past. Kurt had been awake for some time, but his throbbing headache prevented him from doing much to escape. As far as he knew, The Brotherhood had somehow gotten him into their van. They had, intelligently for a change, taken his wallet and watch. This he was sure of because he had checked. At the moment, his wrist was tied to the car door and Toad was right next to him in the seat- ready to take action if he so much as twitched.   
  
Kurt barely moved his head to stare at the sky from the window. A great storm was looming overhead, with lightning and light rain. It was so dark that he wasn't aware if it was night or if the clouds simply blocked out the sun. *How long have I been in the car? When did the crash happen?* Kurt's mind was flooded with questions, but there wasn't much he could do now. The wound on his head had a makeshift bandage on it now. Obviously, they didn't want him too hurt for whatever reason.   
  
"Vhere are we?" Toad got ready with a heavy book when Pietro held up his hand.   
"It's a surprise! I thoughtyalikedsurprises!" Kurt blinked several times- in his condition he wasn't in the mood for translating 'Pietro-speak.' Sighing as he realized that this would get him no where, Kurt laid back down to stare out the window.   
  
Another depressed gust of wind rocked the car.  
--------------------  
"Scott, are you sure you tried the right number?" Scott had been trying to contact Kurt for an hour now, with no avail.  
"It's like he's disappeared! I called the cell phone, his friends, even the JV soccer coach.." By now, Kitty and Jean had come into the room. Kitty's previous high of hyperness had severly worn down.   
"Like, what about Mr. Logan? Could he, you know, do the whole bloodhound sniff search routine?"   
  
Only a few minutes later, Wolverine had the call and was now searching up and down every road.   
  
"I've tried cerebro too, but it can't contact him. If cerebro cannot find him, I do not know what else to do."  
---------------------  
"Come on, answer the phone Squirrel." Logan slammed the phone back into its compartment on his bike. He raised his nose slightly as a breeze brushed by. No scent whatsoever. It was then that Logan remembered Kurt making some comment about how quiet the country roads were now. "Fuzzy, if you're not there, you don't wanna know what I'll do when I find you.." Logan revved up the bike before heading slightly out west.   
  
Sniffing yet again several miles down, he began to get a small scent of blood. It smelled human- very odd for that to be out in the country. Logan looked ahead down the road and came to a fork. "Left, smell of blood, no tracks..Right, no blood, tracks.." His senses fought back and forth of which way to go. Finally, he settled on the area with tracks.   
----------------------  
"Here we are!" Kurt strained to see above the window, but could only barely see a low roof. Avalanche whistled as he hopped out of the van and locked the doors.  
"Vait! Vhat are you doing? Let me out!" Kurt yanked at the ropes, but Toad simply stepped on his tail as he leapt out of the car too.  
"Don' worry, we're just stopping at this motel for the night. Oh yeah-" Toad held up Kurt's wallet. "Thanks for the money, we need that for the night's stay. Did I mention you're sleepin' in here? But, without this.." He then dangled the watch just out of Kurt's reach. "You won't be goin' anywhere. Sleep tight!" They all laughed and locked the rest of the doors.   
  
Kurt finally gathered up the strength to pull loose from the ropes. However, the sudden force made him fly up slightly and bang his head on the roof. "Wunderbar, now I can have a migraine and a concussion." He glanced around at the surroundings. The motel was pretty junky, but it was right next to some highway- Kurt saw the sign at the entrance: Interstate 80. "Okay..so they're going out west.. but vhy?" He couldn't teleport out due to the hundreds of passing cars in every direction. He finally decided to try and get some sleep- although he was afraid to get too comfy without his precious hologram.  
----------------------  
"Whatcha got?"  
"I ate to break it to ya, but Remy's got a full house." The 16-year-old smiled as he proudly showed the hand.  
"You know that ain't possible- 'specially since I got all four of the kings you little punk!" Standing up suddenly, the older man yanked out his gun and shoved it in the teen's face.  
"You may think ya know it all kid, but you got a lot to learn! Now hand over that money before I blast your sorry freak face outta my bar!"  
"Eh..so holdin hands an singin Kumbayha is out, huh?"  
"GET!" Remy cooly got up and backed away.. but not before grabbing his cards.   
"You know, you're right. Remy's sorry for cheatin. Lemme give you all dese back!" The large man and some of his buddies all ducked in surprise as random explosions barely missed their heads.   
"SHOOT HIM! He really is one of those freaks!" Remy dropped down as several bullets shot above him.  
"Whoa, what a guy's gotta do for a couple a bucks..." He grabbed more cards and began flinging them in all directions. In all the commotion, he was able to pocket some of the bills and back out of there.   
"Au revoir, mes amis!"  
-----------------------  
Kurt's life had become nothing but wake and sleep, wake and sleep. He hadn't eaten for 2 days. At least now he had a picture of where they were. They were driving almost straight west, and were probably around Missouri by now. He had given up all hope of porting out of the speeding car, let alone without his watch, so Avalanche had finally let him sit up for a few hours at a time. They always made him lay back down whenever they came to populated areas- partly because of his appearance, partly because they didn't want to give him a chance to see all the road signs and landmarks.   
  
He sighed as he leaned against the window. Suddenly, a small pair of heavenly arches rose over the horizon.   
"Mein Gott, can we at least grab a BigMac?" The other 4 guys glared at him. "Well, you obviously don't want to kill me- you would have done that already! So, you want me to die of starvation?" Lance sighed as he ordered Kurt to duck and he pulled into the beautiful fast food restaruant.   
  
When Kurt had gobbled up his supersize coke, fries, and two cheeseburgers, he decided to make the other guys' lives a living hell.   
  
"Vhy don't we sing a song?" Smiling to himself, he began. "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends! Someone started singing it not knowing what it was-"  
  
'GOD NOT THAT SONG!" Several honks behind them as the 20th or 21st crack formed in the road on this trip.  
  
"Gee Lance, I thought you would at least last 2 rounds.." Lance rolled his eyes and cranked up the radio as Kurt hummed the song.   
----------------------  
Remy was bored with wandering the streets. His entire life, as long as he could remember, was this old routine. He had spent most of his life in Louisiana, moving here and there whenever he pleased. He would play a game of cards with the hope of grabbing some money, or simply steal stuff. Being an egotistical flirt didn't help much either. As he rounded the corner, he began naming off all the girlfriends he had gone through this week.   
  
"Amy, Rachel, Michelle, Alex, Katherine, Hallie, Sarah-" He ran straight into a gang of teens all wearing dark black and blue clothes. *Oh, crap..* The leader grabbed his long brown trench coat and shoved him against the brick building.   
"Remy, buddy! Long time no see!" Remy simply smiled back, deciding to keep his cool. "Got some cash, Rem?"  
"Non- I guess dat my luck's been runnin out." The teen didn't buy this.   
"Blaine. Search 'im." Remy struggled and fought back as he was stripped of the fourty dollars he had 'won' off the card game. "Now Rem- or should I say, Gambit- I wouuldn't want you to be be lyin' to me! After all, if Mu-Tech found out about you.." The Cajun's eyes narrowed at this blackmail. "You wanna become a guinea pig? 'Cause you know, I can just tell them that you're a-"  
"Non, Remy don tink dat's a good plan. You got my money, just leave me be."   
"Oh no, don't you remember the routine? You lied to me Rem. You're goin to pay now." It took several guys to hold him back as they dragged him down a nearby alley.  
--------------------------------   
"99 cups of triple chocolate mocha sugar frosted cafe frothe cuppichino Italian cocoa coffee on the wall, 99 cups of triple chocolate mocha sugar frosted cafe frothe cuppichino Italian cocoa coffee,"  
"Dude. What is it that you don't understand in the sentence, 'NO SONGS'?"  
"My English is quite limited. Ah, what next? I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die, da ba de, da ba die,"  
"NO!"  
"Geez, someone hasn't had a visit from the hug fairie today!" Pietro had finally taken the wheel, and was now trying his best to keep Lance in a calm mood. They'd gotten this far, no sense in dying by a sudden earthquake.  
"Toad, gag him or kick or somethin." Toad smiled proudly as he aimed a powerful blow in Kurt's direction.  
"Good night!"  
--------------------------------  
Remy slowly dragged himself out of the alley. Trek and his gang had been relatively easy on him- at least in Gambit's scale. Only a few minor cuts and bruses, maybe a black eye. Wouldn't matter much anyway since he wore sunglasses to hide his unusal eye color normally.   
"Remy, you gotta move on. Dere catchin on to ya." This short declaration to himself was all he needed. Now to go get some cash for some train tickets. Remy grabbed his favorite deck and went out to find some opponents.  
--  
The only possible train that he could get for 30 bucks from New Orleans was one to upstate Oklahoma. He was lucky to find a discount on the price, since he brought no luggage except a worn out backpack. "Au revoir, Louisiana." He calmly sat down as the train slowly tried to start. Riding around to new areas was nothing new to him, so this was nothing more than a quick vacaion.   
  
"Trek, you see him?"  
"Yeah Blaine, he's up there by the window. Call the boss an tell him we're followin him."  
"Remy, buddy, you ain't gettin away from Mu-Tech that easily."  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yea, it's done! What do you think? Soon Remy and Kurt's paths will cross- and all chaos will break loose! If I get some more reviews, I post the next chapter, k? =) Please email me with comments or just to say hi too! Kiwiberry606@aol.com Thanks again for all the feedback!   
  
~Cat  
  



	5. Clash

Hi there! Chapter 5 is now up. Please, review, review, review! ~~~~ means a flashback. ** means thoughts. ------ means a time lapse.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 5: Clash  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The sun rose over the distant horizon, as it had for countless years. Outside, several jays twittered their morning songs. Not a single leaf twitched in the silent, cool air. While the rest of the world was cheerfully beginning its daily routine, one room in a peaceful mansion remained perfectly quiet. Inside, as a few lone rays of light creeped into the open window, a still figure stood in the entrance.  
  
Kitty exhaled as she leaned heavily against the doorway. She held back the water in her eyes while gazing around the silent room. The bed had been made neatly, but not by its owner. She forced a half smile at the crooked pillow. *He always used to leave it like that.* She tiptoed into the room, not daring to touch anything as if it would break at her fingertips. She straightened the pillow and noticed a few stray blue hairs float up into the air. "Kurt, I told you that you were shedding." She looked up, waiting for a response, but found none. She sighed once more as she gently sat down on his bed and pulled her knees to her chest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The mansion was dark and still, aside from an occasional flash of lightning. It was well past midnight, the day that everyone had come back from the beach. At the realization of Kurt's disappearance, every one had gone into a panic. Logan was out looking even at this time in the night- and Kitty was one of the only occupants of the house awake. She had sneaked down the hallway when she heard the front door open. She ducked behind the stairs and listened to the scene below.  
"Logan, did you find anything?" He had walked in slightly hanging his head, drenched with rain. The Professor had wheeled up to him and handed over a towel.   
"Charles, that kid is no where. I finally got some tracks going up to the county road 5 when I found the van."  
"Was it stopped by the side of the road?"  
"Oh, it was stopped- just not in a good way." Logan sat down on the couch while rubbing the towel through his hair. "The van was mauled."   
By now, Kitty had tiptoed down the stairs and was listening from outside the living room.   
"There was blood on the steering wheel and some down by the pedals. It looks like he slammed into a tree.. but the car was straight in the middle of the road. No spin marks or anything.." Charles put his chin on his hands as he tried to imagine the situation.   
"I suspect that he banged his head on the wheel when he braked. The crash pushed the pedals back and may have cut or even broken his foot."   
"You couldn't see any tracks leading away?" Logan shook his head slowly.  
"No- if it wasn't for this damn rain, I might have been able to smell him or follow the tracks." He banged his fist on the table in frustration as Professor X calmly held out his hand to calm Logan. "We'll find him. If we have to put his picture on the news, that must be a last resort."  
Kitty held her breath as she let the crash scene sink in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She blinked several times to hold back the tears, but to no avail. When she leaned back onto the bed, she hit his radio remote and a Beatles song came on. That was simply too much. "Kurt..w-why did we have to fight? The day before th-that happened?" What she wouldn't give to see him here, living and walking, laughing and smiling. Her thoughts were interrupted as a 5 minute news brief came on.   
"..and in national news, a strange phenomenon has been occurring in the vicinity of I-81. A series of small fault lines have suddenly and unexplainably appeared in short intervals heading west. These small earthquakes have caused several pileups and a few hospitalizations. Scientists have tried to explain this odd-"   
  
She didn't hear the rest as she hurriedly ran downstairs.   
----------------------------------  
Time had left. All sense of being had been reduced to sleeping and eating. Kurt's throbbing head wound wasn't healing much. It must have been more serious than he imagined. The rope around his wrist was beginning to make his skin raw, even through his fur. And, oddly, a sharp pain in his left foot had developed. Kurt raised his head slightly to check it. Yes, it was terribly swollen. Something deep inside him screamed for him to escape. *You have no idea where you are! These idiots might be lost themselves. But I don't have my watch- or my wallet! You can survive! Just port out of here! I might reappear in some cliff or something..* His mind argued with itself for quite some time before the pain in his foot forced him to want to escape.   
"Sorry to pop out on you guys, but this road trip is just not for me." Toad had no time to react as Kurt was instantly replaced by a BAMF and a cloud of brimstone-smelling smoke.  
"That fuzz freak is crazy!" Pietro had turned around just in time to see him appear several hundred feet away.   
"Quick, pull over!"  
  
BAMF! Kurt appeared about 50 feet above the ground- he didn't want to take any chances. In a second, he glanced around the country. Highway, plains, fields, mountains?! Kurt finally gained the strength to port again, except he forgot that he was still going almost 30 miles an hour. Slamming into the ground, he tumbled several feet before coming to a stop in some grass below the highway.   
  
"He's down there! Pietro, get him!" In a flash, Quicksilver was at Kurt's side. "Now, I would have thought you knew better than that, Nightcrawler." Kurt's foot was screaming in pain at him. He weakly tried to focus on Pietro bending over him.   
  
"Hey guys, he doesn't look too good.." Lance and Todd came down the slope and started to run toward Kurt. *Don't let them get you again. You've got to port.* His headache was only magnified by the use of his powers. He had to somehow teleport to just one last hiding place. In his mind, Kurt imagined the cornfield he had seen only moments before. *Concentrate..corn, yellow stalks, half a mile away..* BAMF!  
  
"Hey!" Pietro fell back at the explosion of smoke. "Jesus, where did he go this time?" They listened for the sound of a returning bamf, but couldn't hear Kurt as he reappeared over 2000 feet away. "Aw, forget it. He's gone for good. Besides, he won't last long without this." Lance held up the precious watch, before walking back up to the van. The rest of the gang followed.   
  
"Think he'll make it back to Westchester?" Toad was taking just the last couple of bills from the 'borrowed' wallet.   
"Nah, the condition he's in, he won't last more than a day." The gang acted as if nothing had occurred, and they started the van to continue to California. Another car ran over a newly cracked watch dropped in the road.   
----------------------------------  
"Thank you for riding WesTrak, 'The Future Frontier Wagon.' We are happy to serve you. The train will be arriving in Denver shortly. Please refrain from getting up until the train has reached the station. Thank you!"  
  
Remy was torn from his restless sleep at the cheerful announcement. "Remy paid a pretty penny for dis ride, an he don want a giddy voice in his ead when he's sleepin!" He stubbornly closed his eyes again after checking for the wad of bills deep in his pocket. It only seemed like a second before the train jerking to a stop shook him back to reality once more. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his backpack and made a mad race off of the crowded train.  
  
"Don't lose sight of him." Trek, Blaine, and Alek all watched Remy leap off the train as they followed him into the station.  
  
Remy didn't look back as he wandered outside into the sunshine. In the distance, a tall mountain range lined the horizon. Above, large thunderheads were forming in the afternoon warmth. He glanced around at the nearer surroundings. The airport, DIA, could be seen several miles away. In the other direction, downtown Denver loomed into the sky. Straight north and south, there was almost nothing but plains."Well Rem, ere's de decision. East or west? 'ey, for all you know, dis could be the decision of a lifetime." He finally decided to turn east and head away from the mountains.   
  
"There he is boys." Remy's followers had finally exited the station. Their target stood no more than a hundred feet ahead. "Remember what Mr. Kain said. A thousand a head, alive."  
  
Remy began to round a corner when an all-too familiar hand gripped his coat. "You know, you guys really need a life. Followin' me all de way up here." The hand whipped him around before he could react. Trek was inches from his face.   
"Why don't you remove those contacts?" As he said this, he pointed at the false brown eye color that hid Remy's ruby red eyes. Blaine and Alek held Gambit's arms as Trek showed a very tiny metalic claw. "Or should I help you?" The claw came centimeters in front of Remy's eyes, but he dared not to blink.  
"Remy don know what you talkin about."   
"Shut your trap, mutie. We know exactly what you are."  
"You're one too, Blaine. I know it jus as well as you do. So why are you so intent in followin Remy?"  
"Oh, no. You have it all wrong. We're not natural freaks. We were enhanced to find and kill defects like yourself."  
Remy's eyes narrowed as he tried to read what Trek was thinking. However, Trek saw through the disguise and recognized his confusion.  
"Haven't you ever heard of bounty hunters from Mu-Tech?"  
------------------------  
The gentle breeze rustled the corn stalks over Kurt's head. He had remained perfectly still for a half hour, afraid that if he moved, Pietro might come after him. He peeked through the edge of the corn. "The car's gone.." The sigh of relief was cut short by the streaking pain from his foot. Landing on the ground like that must have done something to it- perhaps it had been hurt all this time..  
  
Above all, he wanted to find a phone. Or even tell where he was. He shakily stood up on one foot and peeked over the corn to gaze at the mountains. "Mountains? I've been in the freaking car for 3 days and they've barely brought me past the Appalachians?!" He suddenly took a closer look. The peaks on these mountains seemed sharper, taller. He had only lived in the country for 1 semester and wasn't familiar with western states or geography yet. But, he vaguely remembered a history lesson when Mrs. Malone showed a map. "The..Rocky Mountains. Stretching from Canada to Mexico.." Kurt now tried to picture what the US looked like. "East coast, Appalacians.." He imagined the gigantic area called the Great Plains that nearly stretched the length of Germany. "Plains..Rockies, west coast." He just wasn't used to comprehending such a great distance. "The Rockies are in the west. But which side of them are I on? Am I looking west over them toward the coast and California.. or am I looking east over them from California to the plains?" Kurt suddenly got this lost, disoriented feeling in his stomach. "Mein Gott, I have no idea where I am.."   
  
The throbbing pain in his foot allowed him to distract his mind from this terrible fear of being alone.   
  
The day was growing shorter, as light turned to dusk. Kurt had slept off and on in the cornfield, hoping that his pain would go away. His foot only looked worse.. he came to the conclusion that he must have broken something. The feeling in his gut didn't make anything better, either. He had no watch, no money, no way of calling home. People wouldn't exactly react kindly to a blue demon creature asking for a pay phone. At the moment, he was thankful to know what side of the mountains he was on. "Sun rises in the east, sets in the west. Who would've thought that such a simple saying vould turn everything around." He was unusally comforted to see the sun dipping down over the mountains. "So, I am on the side with the Great Plains. Now...all I have to do is figure out what state I'm in. Then find a town. Then get some change. Then go to a phone. All..while looking like this." He disgustedly kicked the dirt and sat down to stare at his hands. "Kurt, this vould be so much easier if you hadn't been born this way."  
-----------------------------  
It had all happened so quickly. Remy had raised both his feet and slammed into Trek as he attempted to use the claw. Trek's two comrades fell down to his side, forgetting for one faithful moment that Remy was free. They turned around only to see him running out onto the streets.   
"Grab him, you can't let him get away!" As they pursued, all three of the hunters turned on their 'gear'. Blaine had previous operation that enhanced his sight to locate mutant skeletal structures. In a sense, he had his own x-ray vision in his eyes. He could also see in heat vision by the push of a button. Trek had high range sound system installed into his left ear, designed to tap into phone or radio conversations. It could even listen for the heavy breathing of a running target. Alek had the essential gear. His one amputated arm now functioned as a tranquilizer gun or gas sprayer. The three of them together made the perfect hunting team. Remy seemingly didn't stand a chance.   
"Split up, keep radio contact! He cannot get far into the city!"Trek barked orders and they all ran down opposite alleys, going towards downtown Denver.   
  
Remy's legs begged for him to stop running, but he knew he couldn't. If he was ever caught by Mu-Tech associates.. he just couldn't think about the lab now. "Okay Rem, dese guys know cities all too well. You gotta get to de country, outside of Denver."He rounded one last corner, before backtracking through an alley. "That should slow 'im." Finally, he tried to walk causally to blend in. Slowing his breathing, he calmly called for a cab.   
  
"I don't hear him anywhere. The radar can't contact him in this crowd. Over."   
"I had a visual for a moment. He's heading down 18th! Meet there!"  
  
The hunters had lost their prey.  
  
Night was well set in by the time Remy dared to leave the safety of the cab. He handed the driver a wad of bills and asked to be dropped off on the highway. With a tip, the driver happily obliged. He was now wandering aimlessly along the side of the road, figuring out what had happened that day. "De local bullies are more den jus bullies, non?" Looking down the fields, he spied a cornfield in the distance. "Per'aps not popcorn, but anything could work now." For effect, he patted his empty stomach. Without a second thought, Remy was going toward the field.   
----------------  
Kurt's ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps. "Nein..nein..not now." The elf ducked lower into the brush, hoping to hide from whatever was coming his way. The dark figure loomed against the moonlight for a moment, before taking an ear of corn from the field and sitting down. *Great. How do I get out of this one?* He silently watched to see what the shadow was doing. It broke a few stalks of corn and seemed to be trying to light a match. When the flame caught the meager 'wood', it glowed higher and higher.   
  
"Whoever's over there, you can stop hiding." Kurt jumped at the figure's sudden statement. "I know you're there." He hesitated. But that small fire looked so warm..  
  
"Who are you?" Remy smiled when the shadow responded to him. "Name's Remy. We both seem to be in de same situation, so you might as well come over and elp wit dis fire." Kurt listened intently to his accent. He almost sounded southern, but French at the same time. Odd..  
  
"I..don't think I should come out."  
"Why not? Remy's too tired to do anyting to you."  
"I'm.. not exactly what you would call people-friendly."  
"Ah, a loner?"  
"No, just a defect." Remy cocked his head at this familiar statement. *De ja vu..*   
"Tell me..whoever you are.. how do you feel about mutants?" Kurt's eyes opened wider. What if this guy was trying to find out if he was one? What if he would kill him?   
  
"..Mein foot is hurt. I fear it's broken." Remy nodded.  
"..My legs are tired from running." Kurt watched him rub his hands together in the cold.  
  
Both had come to a mutual understanding.  
-------------------  
So, what do you think? Please, please, please review! I have many reviews.. but all from the same people posting more than once. ^_^;; Not that it's bad, I just want to know who all is reading this. Continue, oui, non? ;) Thanks for reading so far! Chapter 6 will be up soon!  
  
~Tikirz   
  



	6. Predators and Prey

Eep.. :looks around the room at all the tired faces: Heh, so sorry for not updating sooner! LOL, I question if anyone even remembers this story now. -_- I had to go to a wedding, help parents with garage sale, and lots more this week. BUT I PROMISE THIS CHAPTER IS.. okay. =P Please review if you're out there! I want to know if this story is holding readers. ~~Is a dream sequence --shows time lapse yeah, all the usual stuff. ;)   
  
Chapter 6: Predator and Prey  
PG13 for language and some inferences to drug use. =P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kitty walked into his room, quietly sneaking up on him. He was lying in bed, half asleep on the Saturday morning. Half of his face was distorted as it squished into the pillow, and his arm limply hung over the edge of the bed. The covers had long ago been disgarded on the floor, leaving him only in his black shirt and red 'devil' boxers.   
  
She stared down at him, deciding whether or not to let him sleep in peace. *Nah, the fuzzy idiot deserves this.* She then grabbed his comforter from the floor and easily stood on the footboard of the bed. Smiling evily, she did a belly flop with the blanket under her.  
  
"Elf, time to wake UP!"   
"OOMPH!" Kurt's voice muffled under the blanket as she sat on top of him, not letting him move.   
"You know better than to sleep later than me. And on a Saturday. It's depressing!" She relaxed as he made a weak struggle to get out from under the comforter. It was then that she noticed the destroyed alarm clock at the edge of the room.   
"You really need to stop doing that- whoa!" Kurt finally mustered up the strength to roll Kitty off the bed, and then curled up in a ball under his blanket.   
"You have to get up, Logan's gonna train us today!"  
"Great. Tell him I've broken my tail and that I have blue baby syndrome." He rolled away from her while she stood on the bed and kicked his behind.  
"If you don't get up soon you will have a broken tail." She blinked at his joke. "And that blue baby thing is a really bad pun."  
"Give me a break, I'm not supposed to be awake for another hour."  
"GET UP."  
"Nein."   
  
This of course resulted in a wrestling match of shoving off the bed, porting back on, shoving off, phasing back on top, etc.  
  
They were both finally exhausted and collapsed half on the bed and half off.   
"You see, this is a nice compromise. Night." Kitty hit him again before he pushed her through the floor.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt barely felt something touch his face as his dream blacked out into unconciousness.  
----------------  
"What the hell?!" Remy fell back from his crouch when his hand felt the fur. Kurt had been silent for at least 2 hours, and he had crawled over to check on the sleeping figure. Of couse, Kurt hadn't moved any closer to the fire, so he was still hidden in darkness.  
  
The Cajun slowly held his hand to his face, looking at it curiously. That wasn't hair, it was soft fuzz..almost like velvet... He slid his other hand back to balance himself when it touched the flame from the bonfire.  
  
"Ow, damnit-" Some twigs from the fire rolled forward as he yanked his hand back. "Dis is not Remy's day. Or night. Or whatever." His eyes froze when they looked back up. One of the twigs had just rolled forward enough to cast a shadowy light on Kurt's injured form. Remy sat still in both fear and amazement, contemplating each of his features.  
  
Blue fur covered his entire body, and he had a black, almost navy blue colored hair. Pointed ears and fangs complemented his face. The most striking part was that his hands owned only three fingers each, and two toes on his feet. A long, three-foot tail curled around his back. His left foot was swollen beyond belief, and a wound on his forhead had some dried, matted blood surrounding it.   
  
"Boy, when you get de gene, you really get de gene, no?"  
-----------------------  
The sun had gently risen over the horizon when Kurt felt his senses come back to life. The first thing he felt was something wet and cold falling on his face. "Vas?!" He sat up suddenly, startling Remy. The wet cloth fell to his lap.  
  
"Calm down, mon ami. Remy ain't gonna urt you." Kurt, dazed, blinked several times.  
"Am I in France?" The Cajun cocked his eye at the statement.   
"Non.. you are in Colorado. About an hour east of Denver." This only confused Kurt further.  
"Colorado?! Is that in Canada or something?"  
"Boy, you gotta pay more attention to your geography. Lie down, put that cloth on your head." Kurt, too tired to fight or defend himself, accepted Remy as a friend and complied.   
"Colorado is just in the western US. Where are you from?"  
"Vestchester.."  
"Where in the heck is that?" Remy began to take an old cloth of his and wrapped it around Kurt's foot.   
"New York, vhy?"   
"How in de hell did you get out here?" Kurt shrugged, forcing a half smile.  
"I don know what you're on, but if it has dis sort of effect you gotta give Remy some of dat."  
-------------------  
Remy shared his scraps for breakfast, all the while staring at Kurt. Kurt, in turn, stared back.   
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Remy quickly looked down at his food.  
"Ey, it's not often you see someone quite like..you. Are you some sort of demon or someting?" Kurt's eyes grew sad at the comment- so many times in life, he had been judged as a creature from Hell before even introducing himself.  
"Nein, I guess I just got lucky." Remy smiled and picked up a card. "So you're a mutant? Ere, let Remy show you 'is power."   
  
Remy looked at the card for half a second and it began to glow from dark orange to bright yellow. He then flung it at Kurt, and it exploded just above his head. Kurt simply fell back to the ground, staring nervously at the remaining sparks as they drifted down around him. "Not bad, eh?"  
"Oh yeah, try zis." Kurt shakily stood up, and Remy jumped slightly at the sudden cloud of smoke that replaced where Kurt once was.   
"Boo." He ripped around to find Kurt a foot behind him. " 'Not bad, eh?' "  
  
After breakfast, Remy pointed kurt in the direction of New York. "You jus keep eading dat way an you'll get dere soon enough." Turning on his heels, Remy began to head north.   
  
"Vait! You think you could phone a place for me? Like I said, I'm not people-friendly." Remy didn't look back when he responded.  
"Sorry kid, Rem's a loner. Every freak for 'imself." Kurt frowned before following behind him.   
"Aw, come on, just one call?" He flashed his famous smile. "And who are you calling kid, kid? You can't be older than 16."  
"17."  
"Okay, vhen's your birthday?" Remy rolled his eyes. Why did this fuzzball have to follow him? It just wasn't his style.  
"I haven't the slightest clue."  
"So how do you know you're 17?"  
"Would ya jus shut up an leave me alone? I got business."   
"Sorry. Once I'm by you, you can't get rid of me." Kurt smiled again before whistling. Remy hated him, but.. he wasn't bad.   
"Fine. You can come, but I'm de boss."  
"Yes sir...You can't be older than 16."  
"If we contine like this all day, you're going to be kissing some tree, fuzzy!"  
-------------------------  
Evan and Scott were flipping through the channels on the big screen. That had used to be Kurt's job, with all the other teens yelling at him about it. Kitty laid bored on a bean bag, while jean was flopped back on the couch. Lately, everyone had lost their usual jazz for life.   
  
Charles and Storm were in the other room, watching them through the doorway.   
"Charles, I don't like them like this. It's not good for them."  
"I've tried to distract them, but I believe it's best that they learn to talk to each other about it. Especially Kitty." She had been unusually quiet lately.   
  
"Evan, just pick a channel and stick with it." Jean picked up her fashion magazine when her eyes got tired of watching. Then, she saw just a glimpse of a newscast. "Hurry, go back!"   
  
The channel was 7 News, and a reporter was jabbering about something. The part that caught her eye was Kurt's holographic form in the upper right corner. "..This 16-year-old boy went missing 5 days ago, as reported from Westchester. He stands 5 feet 6 inches tall, weighing approximately 150 pounds. He also speaks with a German accent. Kurt Wagner just recently moved here to the United States, at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. He was last seen heading west, but no tracks or clues have been found. If you have any information about the whereabouts of this boy, please call.." Evan muted it as they all stared in silence.   
  
"Professor, why'd you put him in the news?!" Kitty hystarically ran to the room Charles was sitting in. "If they found him.. and touched him.. what would happen to him? What if he doesn't even have his watch anymore?" Ororo gently held her arm to tell her to calm down.   
  
"I know Kitty, this was our last resort. You want him back safe, don't you?"  
"Yes.. but they're gonna find out he's a mutant..."  
  
Evan had turned the news back on when Kurt's picture disappeared. His smiling image was burned freshly into all of their minds. "And now, across the nation. Police are also on the lookout for 17 year old Remy LeBeau, a Cajun teenager living in the New Orleans area. He has a warrant for grand theft and suspected of the first degree murder of Daniel McCoy, a local shop owner. Daniel's family has grieved over the death of their friend.."  
---------------------  
Thousands of miles away, in California, another figure watched the newscast while talking in his phone.  
  
"They fell for the frame. Are you sure you left enough DNA evidence from Mr. LeBeau?" On the other end, Trek smiled to himself.   
"Yeah, when they get our little tip as to were he is, they can get him for life."  
"Don't tell the police until after you capture him. Got it? We want to be the saviors, not the enemy of mankind."  
  
The figure leaned comfortably back in his chair, turning around to look at the lab. The glass window in front of him showed the entire 2 story lab, full of machines and scientists. Several mutants were trapped within, seemingly born to spend their entire life as test subjects. "Yes, Remy. You will make a fine specimen."  
-----------  
"Okay, so you like this girl." Remy and Kurt had been wandering across fields and occasional forests for hours. They were now stopped at a stream.   
"Yah, and she doesn't exactly have the same feelings for me."  
"I'm not sure how anyone can have feelings for you." Kurt's eyes narrowed.  
"Vatch vhat you say smartass, I can teleport your head right off of your body."   
"Ey, it was jus a joke! You of all people should know dat." Remy smiled and tossed him an apple.   
"I'm trying to cut down on the jokes. I almost lost my best friend. Girlfriend. Vhatever." His gaze studied the apple, probably remembering some past events. Remy wanted to get his mind off of that.   
"So keep going, she doesn't have the same feelings for you..?"  
"Yah, vhat do I do? I've tried everything."  
"Perhaps she could just plain not be interested. I shoud know, I can go through 10 girls a week." Kurt blankly stared at the proud Remy.  
"That's a good thing?"  
  
  
"Be quiet, we can't let them know we're here." Trek waved at his comrades to gather closer. "And who the hell is he with?"  
"Looks like a Gremlin or somethin." Blaine crouched in the grass, surveying the scene.   
"No way, Gremlins are green."   
"Would the both of you stop arguing? Alek, can you shoot it from back here? I bet its genetic material is a gold mine!"  
"Does a baby say goo?" Alek smiled proudly as he let the amputated arm load its tranquilizer. "Nap time, freak."   
  
  
Remy froze as he sat at the stream's edge, washing his face. "Vas?"  
"Someting's not right.." The Cajun slowly stood up, looking all around. "I get dis feeling dat someone I know is near..." His eye caught the distant form of three teenagers about a quarter of a mile away. "Damn hypocrites, hunting dere own kind...DUCK!"   
He leaped on Kurt's confused form as a tiny dart missed them by a few inches. It shot into the tree behind them. They both flattened to the ground as assorted darts and bullets destroyed the surrounding area.   
"We gotta get outta ere, dey seen you and your appearance." Kurt simply sat confused. "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! Can you do that poofy ting again?" He nodded, before they both disappeared into thin air.   
  
  
  
"What the heck just happened?" Trek stared at the space. "I didn't see them run anywhere!" Alek began to panic, thinking of what Mr. Kain would do. Blaine simply held up his hand.   
  
"I got them on heat sensors. I can barely see them, but they're about a half mile away. We have to hurry!"   
----------------------  
"You can't lay down kid, Blaine can probably still see us back here." Remy pulled Kurt from the ground while he sat gasping.   
"It's..hard..to port..2 people..and vhen you're not feeling sunny either." He yelped in pain as Remy roughly tugged him away. He was forced to run on both feet.   
"You don understand, we CANNOT get caught. Got dat?" He gently shook Kurt's scared body. "Keep going."  
  
They ran into the dusk, the predators and prey.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew! It's now 11 at night, and I'm tired. So please excuse me if this sorta sux. There are so many good action writers out there, I just don't happen to be one of them. So, don't expect really great battle scenes from me. -_- Chapter 7 will be up in a few hours, followed by chapter 8, maybe even chapter 9! I hope to get this done in 10 chapters, but you never know. Thanks for the wait! PLEASE, please review! If you do, I'll send you some flowers! (Or maybe not..)  
  
~Tikirz  
  



	7. Opposites don't attract..or do they?

:Yawn: I'm tired, but I'm hyper now thanks to my Pixy Stix. =) God, I love those things. It's like Kool-aid in a straw. Hehe- okay, I'm writing as much as possible of chapter 7 tonite. It might suck, might not. Flames and comments are all welcome. I've got a cold, so I could use some flames to put in my warm fire. =P Oh yeah- I have no idea who Remy would associate with. Just pretend, okay?  
  
Chapter 7: Opposites don't Attract...Or do They?  
PG13 again for some language  
----------------------------------  
"Rem, let's stop for just a sec. I can't feel my foot anymore!" Remy sighed as he slowed to let Kurt catch his breath. "Besides, just how dangerous could these guys be?"  
"How dangerous?! I'll tell you. Imagine aving needles stuck up every part of your body, even in places you didn't know you ad. Being examined all over, being cut to see if you eal like a normal uman being. Dey shove you underwater to see how long you hold your breath. Dey infect you with de flu so dey can happily examine how your body deals with it. You want to know how dangerous dey are?!" Kurt had backed up a foot, staring in disbelief.   
  
"Sorry..." Gambit slouched down a nearby rock and held his forhead in his hands. "Dese guys, dey're from a lab called Mu-Tech. It's a DNA lab. Dey want to know how to create mutants. Dey killed my buddy." Kurt slowly sat down.   
  
"You vant to talk?"  
"NON! Remy don need anybody now. Friends jus come an go, an if dey go in a bad way, it stays in your mind for de rest of your life. Who needs dat?"  
"Friends can be the best companions in your life.."   
"Dey only cause trouble."  
"I only have a precious few friends in all of the six billion people on this planet. They mean the vorld to me." Remy didn't move, his head still in his hands. "Sometimes I don't show how much I care for them, but they're like my family. I could never turn against them or leave them. Just like I never vant them to leave me."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments.  
  
"She was my bes friend. We were complete opposites, bu it didn't matter. She was a tramp like me, livin on de streets."  
"Who was she?"  
(AN: Enter the cheesy dream sequence -_- )  
"Her name was Jubilation, bu dey called her Jubilee. We made a great team, pick pocketing all over Louisiana an de south." He smiled at the memory. "She could make little fireworks wit her ands. Our powers were really similar. She wanted to go to school, but Remy never bothered to go past 8th grade. Ain't got a family or nothin to elp me anyway. We parted ways for a while, before Mu-Tech came to rise."  
  
Kurt listened as he began to gather nearby twigs to start a warm fire.   
  
"Dey got her when we were hanging out on a corner. I tried to protect her. Dey had 5 against one! I jus couldn't do it! I used all my strength to explode dem straight to hell, bu dey grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. Remy coudn't watch when dey beat her. Dey beat me too, for protecting her. I tried to get to her, bu she kept yelling at me to run away. I was able to get away finally- bu I shoud've been dere! I shouldn't have left! Dey took her to the lab, while I followed. It was disguised as a Hewlett-Packard company. I couldn't get in, bu I peeked in a window and saw her.."  
  
He trailed off and tried to hold back all feelings.   
  
"Dey had all dese needles in her, doin x-rays and all dis crap, she was jus a kid! Barely lived part of her life, but dey killed her! She never did anyting to any one of dem. I watched her die as dey injected chemicals into her to see de effect. Dat picture is never gonna leave my mind for de rest of my life. You tellin me friends are good? Non, cause when dey leave you, it wrecks you."  
  
"But that's because you cared about her. You can't blame yourself." He handed over a small portion of soup he had been warming over the fire. "Come on, cheer up! We can get back to Westchester and Prof. X can help you. Get you back in school."  
  
"Non, Remy told you. He's a loner. Always will be a loner. I don' need school. Don need pretty much anyting. Jus a couple of bucks and my cards." He then lay down against the rock and used his coat as a makeshift blanket. Kurt sat still, watching him for a while.  
  
*A friend is the only thing he needs right now.*  
--------------------------  
It was the next morning, and the two wanderers found themselves at the edge of a town. "Where's this?"  
"I tink it's Fort Collins. We can go grab some supplies."  
"And the way I look?"   
"We can fix that." Remy smiled at his plan.   
  
An hour later, they had found enough clothing to cover most of Kurt. He had on a shawl-trench coat.. like the one he had arrived off the train in. It was chilly outside, so he looked normal all bundled up. They then made their way down to a 7-eleven.  
  
"How much money do you have? We spent 10 bucks on these gloves."   
"Remy don' need money." He was walking up and down the aisles, with his backpack barely open in the back. Kurt stood slouched in the corner, trying to look natural.   
"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at Remy as he casually flipped a bag of chips over his shoulder, landing neatly in the backpack.   
"Trust me, I got experience."   
"These places have the most security anywhere! You're never going to get away-" Remy ignored him and continued to happily shop, flipping cokes and gum into the pack too. He squeezed by an obese man, and Kurt watched a wallet drop into the case too.   
"Mein Gott, I can't believe dis idiot."  
  
"Come on, dere's nothin here." Remy waved to the clerk and began to walk out the door and Kurt ran behind him. "If you go out that door, that alarm's gonna go off, you dumbass!"   
"Don put down Remy's talents. Watch." Before stepping on the mat, he flipped a card in the air. It exploded and set off the alarm.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" He put on an innocent face as the explosion busted the sensors.   
  
"Kids, you okay? Go on out, I 'll get that checked out." The clerk stared in disbelief at the wreckage. "Must've been the electricity." Remy then smiled and skipped right out the door.   
  
They were well beyond the store when Kurt dared to speak.   
  
"I cannot believe you.."  
"I gotta survive, it's only a few tings."  
"YOU STOLE!"  
"Shut up, would ya? You want everyone to know?"  
"The Bible calls that a sin, you know." Kurt stared at the ground in front of him, not wanting to look at Remy's face.  
" 'The bible calls that a sin' " Remy immitated him in a prissy voice. "You and your Bible.."  
"Hey, God is the only thing in the world I can believe in now, so don't start dissing Him, got that?" Kurt pressed Remy up against the wall in a second, who was caught by surprise.   
"Okay, okay, Remy won't steal anymore."  
"And vould you get your pronouns right? Talking in 3rd person all the time really creeps me out."  
"Look who's talking. Say 'The weasel went after the wild, wooly walrus to Wisconsin."  
"The veasel vent after the vild, vooly.. no, wait. The weasel went after the vild vooly.. aw, screw it." Remy laughed at Kurt's trouble.  
"You can't even pronounce your w's right."  
"That's how you pronunce w's in German. I bet you can't even really speak French."  
"Parlez-vous Francais, mon ami?"  
"Oui." They both broke into a cheerful grin as they munched on the sinful bag of chips.   
---------------  
"Okay, this time, we're not gonna miss. Got it?" Alek and Blaine nodded quickly. "I don't want to know what Mr. Kain will do to us if we don't come up with some mutants soon. He may end up usin' us." All three grew silent on that thought. "Now Blaine, where are they?"   
  
"They're heading out of Fort Collins, going west. I can see them, Trek."   
"Great, when they get out onto the the fields and plains, they'll have no where to hide."   
--------------  
"Please go find a payphone for me? It'd be so much easier this vay, you know."   
"I ain't got money, duh. Besides, I tink it'd be a great adventure to go on foot."  
"I believe you're forgetting I only have one decent foot." They were now about an hour west of Fort Collins, going across scattered meadows and farm pastures. Remy could sense the trio of hunters behind them, and he didn't want to stop.  
  
"Could you teleport us farther away?" Kurt froze at the comment. "Are they near?"  
"The longer you stop, the nearer they get."  
"If we could call Professor X, he'd send out the jet to protect us."  
"You have a jet?!"  
-------------  
"Faster. You got the gun loaded?"  
"The map shows one last forest ahead. It's just a lone conifer one, with a river cutting through it."   
"Oh great.. we have to get to them before they get there."  
All three began to follow faster, gaining on their prey.  
-------------  
"You don't know how you met me, you don't know why..." Kurt had begun to sing the song he heard on the radio last week. Remy pulled out his harmonica when he recognized the song and began to play.  
"Follow me, everything'll be all right. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night. And if you leave, you can garuntee, you won't find nobody else like me, I'm singin, follow me, everything'll be all right.."   
  
"You're not a bad singer, even with that screwed up accent." Kurt made an attempt to slug Remy, who dodged easily. "You are weak, you know that?"  
"Yah? I'd like to see you take on Sabertooth-.. what?" Remy had gotten that look on his face again. "Wunderbar.. are they coming?" Both turned around to see three figures coming over the hill. Kurt sarcastically sang. "Here they come to save the day!"   
  
A bullet shot between both of their faces, making both mutants fall to the ground. "Crap, we're gonna get killed!" Remy got up to run toward the trees in the distance. Kurt made an attempt to run on all fours, but his foot could take no more.   
  
"Help!" He fell to the grass a hundred feet short of the forest as Remy twisted around to grab him. They ran into the cover of the trees, only a few hundred feet ahead of the pursuers. "We gotta split up! Remember? Every freak for himself!" Kurt's adrenaline pushed the pain out of his mind and he raced on all fours toward the thick trees. Behind him, he heard several explosions.  
  
"Remy?!" He paused, but only saw a large 18-year-old charging him. He had a tranquilizer gun in one hand, the other was pushing a button near his eyes. "Mutant, put your hands in the air!" Kurt twisted and ported to the treetops.  
-----------  
"Here, mutie mutie mutie." Trek enjoyed these cat and mouse games he so often played with Remy. "You know I'll find you. Then I'm gonna make your life a livin hell, jus like your Jubilee friend."  
  
"Don you EVER talk about Jubilee like dat!" Remy tackled him from behind and the two tossled on the ground punching and kicking. Remy had the upper hand.. until a metal claw slammed into his right eye and he rolled back.   
  
"That's what you get for messin with Mu-Tech, buddy. You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" Trek ducked at a card thrown at his face. "Aw, I always knew you loved the hard way."   
---------  
Alek searched the treetops for Kurt. He had ported high up, into the shadows. They would never find him up..  
"Alek, heat sensors show he's 50 feet up at 2-o-clock!"  
...here.  
Kurt's branch exploded and he fell to the ground, porting only a few feet above obliviation. He reappeared near the sound of a river.   
"Straight that way!" Kurt sighed as he heard the footsteps coming closer. *Remy was right. You can't beat these guys. I'm gonna die..* He leaped up, away from yet another dart. His foot was slowing him down.. he leaped again, almost falling backwards. *I just vant to be home. Vith Kitty, and my friends. I'm safe there..*  
"Remy! Vhere are you-" A large kick knocked the breath out of him, and he rolled out of the shelter of the trees. He only had a second to think before teleporting mindlessly again.   
----------------  
Remy threw a punch at Trek, hitting him in the jaw. He then dodged the claw, and backed up out of the shelter of the trees. The previous punch made his eye swollen, already turning dark.   
  
"Damnit, why are you doin dis?! What's in it for you?" Trek smiled at his suffering before delivering another punch.   
  
"Just money, Remy. You of all people should know that money is important. It's all I ever need. 10,000 a head, maybe 20,000 for your fuzzy freak friend."  
  
Remy paused, dazed at the word. *Friend? He's mon ami?* Trek shoved him into the dirt, tossing the remainder of Remy's cards aside. In his hurt and weak state, Remy forgot about the battle. He noticed the trees, the sound of a river nearby, the birds that twittered above the chaos below. *Jubilee always liked the forest.*   
  
"Give it up, Rem. You're out of the game." Remy glanced back,and saw something running at him on all fours.   
  
"Non, Trek. I'm not out. I don care about de money anymore. You said dat guy was mon ami an you were right!" Remy rolled backwards and stood up shakily. Kurt skidded to a stop at his side, and they backed up as the trio circled them.   
  
"Gee, doesn't seem like your friend can do a whole lot to help you now, Remy." The entire group stopped when they noticed the sound- the roaring sound- of the river. Kurt glanced behind them, to find that the peaceful meadow river wasn't peaceful at all. It had carved a miniature canyon that went nearly straight down 40 feet. Below, many rocks caused terrible rapids. They were backed up against a cliff.   
  
"No where to run. No where to hide." Alek cocked his gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
"JUMP!" Kurt pulled himself and Remy backwards off the cliff, falling at least 20 feet. "What the hell are you doing?" The Elf then grabbed a rock edge and barely caught remy beneath him. His foot, with it's long flexible toes, held Remy's wrist.  
  
"Oh God.. don let go, please.." They were just above some extremly jagged rocks.   
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna let go..." Kurt's voice was getting faint.  
"Kurt? Port us!"  
"No.. It's getting...dark.." Remy then noticed the dart, sticking in Kurt's right leg. Alek had gotten his target.   
"Non, non! Don let it get to you!" The Cajun ripped the dart out, throwing it to the river below. "You have to teleport!" No response.  
"Kurt! Don fall asleep!" It was too late. The chemicals had gone through his system, and he was nearly out.   
"I'm..gonna.."   
  
BAMF!  
  
  
  
They reappeared on the other side of the river. Kurt lay limply on the ground, and Remy just didn't have the strength to go on. The last thing he felt was a heavy net falling on him, and a helicopter appearing overhead.   
-------------------------------  
ooookay, it's 1 in the morning and I can't stay up. -_- I'll write the next chapter tomorrow! Heh, I've neve been good with cliffhangers. (sorry about the crappy battle sequence, but oh well.) What will happen to our two buddies? Where are the x-men? Will they live? Will I stop asking questions? OW, my wrists hurt. =P Bye for now!  
  
~Tikirz  
  



	8. Shattered

Whee, I'm on a writing spree! Read/review/flame/whatever. =) Oh yeah- ========== is in a dream. K? If anyone can tell me how to get italics in here, I'd be grateful. ;)  
  
Chapter 8: Shattered  
PG13 for..stuff.   
=================  
I try, but I can't seem to get myself to think of,  
Anything but you.  
  
Kurt and Kitty had been given the task of going grocery shopping. They were now in the X-Van, with the top off, letting the warm air brush past their faces.   
"Vould you remind me why we volunteered for this?" Kurt turned from the wheel when they came to a stoplight.  
"I recall you being the one who volunteered. Besides, like, Logan was gonna do a training session." They both smiled, knowing that they had narrowly escaped hell. Kitty turned up the radio when she heard her favorite song. Kurt couldn't help but slightly stare when she stretched her arms out of the top of the van, smiling at the clear sky.  
  
I wanna be with you.  
If only for a night,   
To be the one who's in your arms and hold you tight.  
I wanna be with you,   
There's nothing more to say,  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way.  
  
She noticed him staring and gently pushed him. "Hey Einstein, the light's green." Kurt slightly gunned the van while a few cars honked behind. He waved happily at a car as it passed them angrily.   
"Mein gott, you American drivers are nuts."   
"Careful what you say about 'us' Americans, Professor X says you'll be one in, like, two months." They both laughed and pulled into the store, looking at the immense list of items.  
================  
  
He felt..like crap. Kurt twisted slightly, but pain shot up from his tired and sore limbs. *Just kill me now..* He opened his golden-yellow eyes, and shut them again when he was blinded by the white light. It was then that he felt several needles protruding from various parts of his body. A machine or two was beeping and making all sorts of sounds nearby. He couldn't feel his foot anymore. Opening his eyes again, he noticed it was twisted in a strange manner, still without a cast of any kind.   
  
"Gambit? Remy?" His sharp ears caught a moan from several feet away. Kurt looked to his left and saw his friend, strapped to a platform, while a creepy machine arm circled his head over and over. *Some sort of x-ray..* It was making loud noises, twisting and searching around like a viper.   
"Rem?..Remy!"   
-----------  
He was in the Twilight Zone. Literally. The Cajun had dreams come and go, and had been waking up every now and then. He knew where he was, yet he didn't. He knew he was going to die, yet he knew they would pull through. His mind fought with itself to wake him up. Strange noises.. voices.. medicine.. yelling. His eye that had been hit was now in an annoying pain, and something was hurting his left arm.   
  
He wanted to wake up, badly. Being asleep meant dreams of the past could freely torture his mind, flooding all thoughts with the terrible feeling of being completely alone. *Jubilee..* He saw in his mind the picture of her, with all the machines attached and beeping away. Scientists would come by and write something down on their paper, before casually walking away. Did that really happen to her? Was it really happening to him? He suddenly realized that he didn't even know what day it was. Anything to take his mind off of her- but it kept coming back.   
  
Jubilee had been a nice- no, a great- person. She still was. She couldn't be gone. How could they kill a kid? Did she even get a burial? He cringed, knowing deep inside the answer to that. He should have fought. He was Remy! The Gambit of New Orleans! He could take on those guys. Why did he let himself get pushed out? He had protected her for so many years, and then he had let her down.   
  
*Non, she wanted you to run. She yelled at you to run!*  
  
But it didn't matter what she wanted. He should have stayed. Should have used his cards, his glasses, anything to throw at the men. It was then that he remembered a conversation he had had with someone- what was his name? Kurt?   
  
"I think everything has a purpose. I look this way for some reason, I just have yet to find out. Perhaps I'm here to show mankind that no matter what you look like, you can be good."  
  
He pondered this for a while. *Perhaps I'm here today.. to tell de world de truth of Mu-Tech. Perhaps I survived to warn others. So they wouldn't suffer de same fate.* Jubilee would have wanted him to survive. She hated seeing people in pain. She wanted him to get away to protect every other mutant in the world.   
  
"Remy!" Remy's eyes shot open at Kurt's paniced voice. His head banged on the maching circling above. He had to protect Kurt! That's what Jubilee wanted! Despite the pain, Remy's eyes raced around the room. Machines, mirrors.. probably one-way mirrors.. the entire room was bright white. It was clean and crisp, like a hospital.   
  
"Kurt!" His eyes rested on the fuzzy elf, strapped to the bed. Needles covered his body, and Remy saw that they were extracting some of his blood. God knows what they planned to do with it. Kurt's body was slightly bruised, but the alarming point was his twisted foot. "Well, mon ami, we now know 100% dat your foot's broken.." He tried to joke.  
  
"Ja, you come over here and fix it then!" Kurt was struggling at the restraints. Remy just needed something.. anything.. to throw and make the machine explode. He saw a pen sitting nearby. Not much, but it would do. Grabbing it, he threw it at the bed at full force. With a great explosion, his restraints broke apart and the x-ray thing shorted out.   
  
"Don worry, we'll get out." He ran over to Kurt and ripped off the restraints. They were now both free, but with no where to go.   
  
"Vhat's that mirror?" Kurt's eyes narrowed at the wall-length one.  
"Remy bets dat its a one-way mirror. Dey could be watching us right now-" It was then that the loud alarm started.   
"Oh, how lovely. They want to come and have a party!"   
"Can you port us out?"  
"Ja..like, just imagine. You reappear in a wall, and all your molecules are ripped apart in a great and bloody fiesta."  
"...okay, so porting isn't de best option." The main door opened a few hundred feet away, and seven gaurds all dressed in white rushed in with their guns.  
  
"Mutants, do NOT move! We have your only escape blocked. I repeat, do not move!" All the guns were centered on their chests. Remy casually took a needle and threw it at the mirror, and it shattered into a thousand pieces.   
  
"Ey, Remy wishes he could stay an all, bu he's jus not into de whole mutant cloning ting. Sorry!" The two boys went into the room that rested just beyond the mirror. Thankfully no one was in there at the moment. The two slammed through the door as some gaurds came leaping out behind them. Both skidded to a stop at the railing, looking terrified at the scene below.   
  
They were maybe 80 feet above the ground floor, looking down to the main lab itself. It sort of looked like some sort of mall or hotel. The main area was in the center, with its white tile floor and machines all over the place. The walls were lined with smaller labs, extending out twenty feet. They were open on the inside, all looking down to the main area. It really was like a hotel, with elevators and all.   
  
The part that really caught their attention was the sheer amount of mutants. Some were old, some were young, others were not even born yet. Just two floors down, they saw something unbelievable. Young mutants floated gently in their tubes, not knowing the hell that they would face soon. Kurt noticed one kid that had a slight blue tinge to his skin..  
  
"God, dis place is a dna lab or someting!" Mu-Tech's main purpose was shown: Creating mutants from the dna of others. Kurt was looking at his 'daughter'. He teleported down to the area with Remy. The gaurds were looking in the upper floors, so they would be safe for a few moments.   
  
Slowly, he walked up to the glass and nervously rested his hand on the tube. The child looked human- five fingers and toes per hand, and no fur. But she still had a blue glow to her. She also had small fangs already growing, and a small tail. There could be no doubt that she was 'his'. Remy slowly walked up to Kurt and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go, mon ami. She'll be ok." Kurt still stood frozen against the glass.  
  
"How can they do this? To a child? She's only a baby.." He just couldn't comprehend that they could use his dna to create new mutants.   
  
"THERE THEY ARE!" Kurt barely noticed the men running at them.   
"Kurt, we ave to go! Kurt!" Remy pulled at him until he finally let go of the glass. "We'll save er, you'll see."  
  
With a BAMF, Kurt teleported both of them to a new floor. They just needed to find an exit...  
----------------------------  
Professor X tumbled around in his bed. A sudden surge of emotion had exploded in his mind. Down the hall, Jean screamed.   
"Professor? Are you okay?" Ororo came running in to see him on the floor, dazed.   
"Yes, but could you help me into my chair? I have a feeling that Kurt is alive!"   
  
Jean and the other teenagers had run into the hall in all the chaos. Professor X rolled up to her.   
"I assume you felt it too?" She nodded slightly.  
"I felt pain, then an amazing amount of fear, amazement.."  
"Disbelief, sadness, and love." They both knew that Kurt had gone through a true emotional explosion. "I believe that we should be going to Cerebro for help."   
  
"Colorado?!" Professor X had assumed that Kurt must be further out west- his mind kept on giving him a sixth sense.  
"I can barely feel him. He's far away.. I never knew Cerebro could go that far." Logan had already dressed out and was awaiting command. Scott, Rogue, and Ororo were getting ready too.   
"Wolverine, how fast can you get the jet out there?" Logan smiled, he loved to fly fast.  
"At full force, maybe an hour- and hour and a half, tops."   
----------------------  
"I'm getting too tired to port anymore!" Every floor they had been trying, there were no windows or doors. Kurt had to stop more and more often to catch his breath.   
"Come on buddy, dey are gonna find us an I don wanna know what dey'll do." Remy pulled him back up and Kurt cringed.   
"I vill never take casts on legs for granted again." Remy let Kurt rest his weight on his shoulder while he looked for a window..door.. anything! It was then that he saw it, a window down the hall about a hundred feet away. If they could run down there, Kurt could see how far to port.  
"Dere! I see it, come on!" His broken foot was again forgotten and the two ran, full force, toward the rays of sunlight that came in.   
  
"There, shoot them now!" Remy ignored the sharp pain as a bullet grazed his arm. Others shot all around them, and he could have sworn he saw one hit Kurt's tail. But they had forgotten all pain, only the need to run.   
"Ow, damnit!" Remy fell to the floor in a heap when a bullet finally hit it's mark in his shoulder. Kurt ran back and pulled him up.   
"We've gotten this far, so ve cannot stop now!" Remy stared at Kurt as he pulled him up and pushed him forward. They were at the window.   
"Okay, ready?" The Cajun held his shoulder in preparation, but for a moment he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.   
  
She had black hair, and couldn't have been more than 5 years old. She was running around happily in the room nearby, laughing with some other kids. She happily looked at Remy, and waved before continuing her game of tag. He could have sworn.. she looked like someone he once knew.   
  
BAMF!  
-----------------------  
They appeared on the ground, and simply ran. The setting sun bathed them in warmth and freedom. Remy and Kurt turned around for a moment, and saw their prison. It looked like a Hewlett-Packard plant, sitting out in the plains of Colorado. Without a word, they turned again and ran opposite from the sun.   
*Jubilee, mon ami. You've lived on in a way you never would have imagined.* Remy surprised himself for a moment by saying a silent prayer for his fallen friend, and her innocent daughter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whew! One more chapter done, probably one or two more to go! =) I hope you all are enjoying this.. I realize that Remy might not hang out with Jubilee, and that she was a lot younger than him, but this is X-Evolution, so it's sort of in an alternate universe. ;) Please, please p-l-e-a-s-e PLEASE review! I'm begging you! ;) Bye for now!  
  
~Tikirz   
  



	9. Rescue

Yet another chapter! Enjoy! =) Oh yes, I must announce something: I am one of the few persons on the planet who can spell "Rogue!" Clap for moi! ;) Um, rogue goes by both Kate and Marie. In this universe, I call her Kate. ;)  
  
Chapter 9: Rescue  
Warning: Extreme cheesy/waffy/sappy/cliche feelings inside. ;)  
PG13 for a very..hormone enraged Cajun and elf. =P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't see him."   
"Then just keep looking." Logan, Scott, and Rogue were in the Blackbird over the edge of Colorado. The sun was just beginning to rise, which meant it was already morning back in New York. Kurt's signal had last been heard near this way, but there was no sign of him.   
"All ah see is that stupid Hewlett-Packard plant way over there." Rogue pointed to the building several miles away.   
"Charles said he'd be here, so let's go to the ground and search." Logan landed the jet far enough out where people wouldn't see it, and they split up.  
-----------------  
"I just can't vait to have some of my coffee again."  
"And Remy's lookin forward to aving a real bed." The two boys had stopped in the field, and were on their backs letting the rising sun warm their tattered bodies.   
"I thought you said you veren't gonna stay at the institute."  
"I'm not- I jus want a bed for a few nights. Dat's all."   
"Bet you five bucks you stay." Kurt glanced over, but winced when his foot hit a stone. Remy pulled out his harmonica again and began playing a song. Kurt listened for a while, trying to recognize it.   
"Vhat's that?"  
"Some French song. It was Jubes' favorite one." His eyes got a little glossy when he said her name.   
"Vhat's up? You seem all different lately. Like you've seen a ghost."  
"I belive I ave." He kept playing the song quietly, as a last memory for Jubilee.   
  
  
"Logan, ah found some tracks! And there's one that looks like it had four legs." This immediately caught the attention of the other two male partners. In a second, they were back on the jet and following the faded footprints.   
"Seems like the Elf's got some sort of friend with him. Smells different." Logan had smelled the air while hanging out of the bottom of the plane. They moved slowly, careful not to miss him in the tall waving grass.   
  
  
"Kurt, you asleep?" Remy sat up to look at his friend. Sure enough, he was out cold. "You could ave at least listened to de whole song." He noticed a small breeze brush past them, and leave in an instant. Not a natural breeze. He stood up suddenly and looked for its source.   
  
"ello? Who's out dere?!" Then, his ears picked up a small roaring. Kurt was up in an instant too. His ears pricked, like a cat's, toward the sky.   
"You hear dat?" They searched the clouds.   
"It almost sounds like.."  
"The jet!" Over the distant hill, the blackbird rose like an ancient god from the earth. It's engines roaring, it floated toward them.   
"LOGAN! Over here!" Kurt jumped up and down on one foot frantically. Remy did the same.   
  
"I see them!" A pair of red figures came into the vision of Scott's visor.   
The jet circled overhead, and went over about a hundred feet to land in the grass.   
"Dat is like an army jet! How did you get someting like dat?"   
"I don't know vhat the Professor does to get this stuff. But I don't think I've ever seen anything quite so beautiful!"   
  
Both boys broke into a run- well, a limping run in Kurt's case- toward the hunk of black metal. Rogue was the first one to leap out of the jet, even before it had completely landed.   
"Kurt, ah am never gonna forgive you for givin me such a heart attack!" Scott followed close behind as Logan shut off the engines. She jogged toward her 'adopted' little brother and hugged him tightly while hitting him at the same time. Scott came up and began giving him a speech that sounding like something coming from Storm or Charles. They were all so hyper and laughing that they completely forgot about Remy, who stood nearby rather awkwardly.   
  
"Mein Gott, I forgot! Everyone, this is Gambit! Or, Remy LeBeau." Rogue and Scott froze, staring at him for some time. He sat still, nervous at their reaction.  
"Eh..Bonjour?" Rogue's eyes stared like cold daggers.   
"Aren't you the guy who killed that Daniel person?" Remy and Kurt stood stupidly.  
"Who's dis Daniel?"  
"Kurt, how could you be safe with someone like him?" She had her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back slightly. He quickly pulled away from her and limped over to Remy's side.   
"Vhat are you talking about, he wouldn't hurt anyone! Except, perhaps pick a vallet every once in a vhile.. vould you?" Remy was in absolute disbelief at what was happening.   
"I don't know anyone named Daniel or Danny or anyting!" By now, Logan had come up and saw the two groups parted and narrowing their eyes at each other.   
  
"What's this?! We just found Kurt and you all are already fighting? Kurt, you must have some serious personality issues." He joked, but no one even paid attention.  
"It's not Kurt, it's him." Rogue emphasized the word 'him'. Logan gave Scott 'The Look', and he took charge.  
  
"Okay, let's not judge before we know, right Rogue?" Scott smiled at her, still warning her to drop it.   
"Fine.. but ah don't trust him." Everyone tried to calm down as they patted Kurt's back and said they were glad to have him home again. Scott even shook Remy's hand.   
-----------------------------  
"Professor, do you like, think they found him?" Kitty and Jean were cleaning the few breakfast plates that morning. Charles tried to hide his expression, but it's hard to not look happy after recieving Logan's phone call. Kitty noticed him smiling slightly.  
"They did?!" She held her hands to her mouth hopefully. He smiled and shrugged. "Oh my god! Ororo, Jean! Evan! They found Kurt! Oh my god!" All of the kids began laughing and becoming excited, while Ororo and Charles watched.   
"I thank God that they found him. I was worried about the children." Kitty happily ran up and hugged Storm, followed by the Professor. Ororo smiled deeply, knowing one of 'her' children was coming home.   
----------------------------  
"..And you'll see the helicopter/plane thing, and the pool, and the big screen..." Kurt and Remy were happily talking in the back, while Logan and Scott flew the plane. Rogue simply sat and stared angrily at the Cajun.  
"Rogue, vould you take a chill pill? I know Rem didn't do that."   
"It was Mu-Tech." The other three people stared at them blankly, while Kurt and Remy grew silent and still for a while. Remy pulled out his harmonica and gently ran his fingers over it. Up in front, Scott turned to Logan.   
  
"I get the feeling they went through something we don't know.." he whispered. Logan nodded silently.   
"I'm sure Charles will deal with it."  
  
"So.. you can have a nice warm bed!" Kurt smiled to cheer Remy up. He smiled after a few minutes.  
"Yeah, a bed is jus what Remy needs." He turned in his seat with his feet on the one in front and hands behind his head, while smiling cooly at Rogue.   
"So, chere, whereabouts could a beautiful flower like you be from?" He cocked his eye at her, which caught her off gaurd. She immediatly huffed and turned away from him annoyedly.   
  
*Great, now we have two hormone-enraged Kurts in the house.*  
  
"Kurt, if half de girls at dis Institute are like your 'sis', you couldn't beat me outta dere wit a stick."  
---------------------------  
The blackbird landed on it's pad at about 10:00 that morning. Kitty, Evan, Jean, and the adults excitedly waited for their companion. When Kurt did limp off, he was shrouded in hugs and laughter. Kitty even came up and hugged him tightly, and both apologized for several minutes. After this long routine, the rest of the gang gathered around Remy, asking all sorts of questions.  
  
"How can you guys act like you don't know what he did?" Rogue had her arms crossed, leaning against the plane away from the group.  
"Like, what are you talking about?" Kitty was drooling over the new Cajun, while Kurt shot him warning glances from behind.   
"You know? The newscast? When we saw Kurt on the news?"  
"Yeah, we saw Kurt on there, but, like nothing on Remy." Rogue stared in disbelief. Did they all forget?! Or..  
  
She glanced at the Professor, who smiled knowingly and shrugged.   
"Great, he erased your memories." She said this to no one.   
  
"So, young Remy, do you wish to stay for a while?" Storm watched him, chuckling at the sparkle in his eyes. He was, after all, a teenage boy surrounded by teenage girls who were just about to kiss the ground he walked on. Even Rogue was forgetting the news incident and was eyeing him slowly.   
  
"Ooh, yeah." He flashed a smile.   
"Lights out is at 9:00. That means everyone in their own rooms, isn't that right Kurt?" Kurt cringed at a previous incident- but that's another story. This dampened the Cajun's spirits.   
"Sure, ok." He leaned toward Kurt. "We still ave de other 15 hours a day for fun." he said whispering.   
--------------------  
  
Life had returned to normal- well, if you can call that normal- at the mansion. Kurt's leg was :finally: in a cast, and he got to skip the last week of school during it's crucial healing point. Remy was taking home schooling to catch up, and to let the newscast information die off. Storm had her eyes on both of them, literally 24/7. Scott now considered Remy Enemy Number 1, due to Jean's particular interst in him. ;) Kitty was purely annoyed at Remy, after all she had enough trouble beating Kurt away all day let alone having a new Kurt Jr. around the house. Kurt and Remy were now the best of friends, and had taken to playing harmonicas together on warm afternoons.   
  
They had not told anyone the identity of Mu-Tech. Professor X didn't pry either. Perhaps there are some things in life that he did not need to know...yet.   
  
It was a warm and peaceful afternoon in early June. School had only ended two days before. Kurt had come with Remy to a cemetary, where he had asked to have a headstone placed for his friend. He now went there as often as possible, sometimes sitting with Kurt and talking about old times. They would even play a song or two in her memory.   
"You think that little girl vill live long?" Kurt was referring to the small child that had been created from his dna.   
"Don know. Jubes' kid looked almost 5 and she was happy and healthy. Maybe Krissy will live as long as us." Krissy was the nickname the two had given to her. Kurt knew he would never forget her, even though he had never touched her- only gazed at her though the glass for a few seconds. They had been walking back to the mansion, and were now walking through the door.  
  
"Would that make me..well, am I still a, you know?" Kurt smiled hopefully at Remy.  
"No, you actually have to do it to not be dat anymore."   
"Vell, I'm getting there vith Kitty!" He began to play a few notes on the small harmonica Rem had given him.   
"Yeah, she only yells at you 10 times a day. Now you only need to ge her to tolerate your presence in de same room and you'll be..no where near dere." Kurt frowned at the sad but simple truth.   
"Ja, vell look who's talking? Rogue only tries to slap you 50 times a day."  
"Eh, Remy likes a challenge." As if on cue, Rogue passed by them.   
"Bonjour, Kate, mon chere!" He ducked from the book she attempted to throw at him.   
"Gotta love her."  
  
They laughed before heading toward Kurt's room.  
"Ey, you remember dat speech you gave about everyting aving a purpose? Why do you tink we met?"  
"You needed a friend, I needed someone to take the heat from Kitty." Remy cocked his eye at this before hearing her voice.   
  
"WHY did I find this on my bed?!" Both boys turned to see her holding Logan's old boxers as far away from herself as possible. Attached to the rear was a picture of Remy with his tongue out.   
"I shoud have not trusted you when you told me you wanted dat picture."  
  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, CAJUN!" The two boys ran for their lives as Kitty followed behind.   
  
Yes, life was normal.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END! THE END! THE END! Whooo! (very hyper, no?) I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review! I hope to someday nearly reach 40 or even (gasp!) 50 reviews! I'm already starting my next story. lotsa rogue/remy. ;) And I hope to god that if anyone ever decides to call it Roguey, I will come and destroy you. _ LOL Thanks everyone for reviewing and being so nice! Luv you all!  
  
~Tikirz  
  



End file.
